


Unholy Symbiosis

by Suicide_Wolf



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark!Venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 08:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide_Wolf/pseuds/Suicide_Wolf
Summary: The Venom symbiote has found a new host: Tony Stark, and Tony bonds with the symbiote to an unexpected degree. Venom changes who Tony is, effecting his relationship with Peter and Steve.***Peter is 19 in this fic***Background Bucky/Clint because I love WinterHawk.





	Unholy Symbiosis

**Author's Note:**

> Italics = Venom talking  
Bold + italics = Tony think-talking back to Venom. This will make more sense once you read it.

Like most things in Tony’s life, this one happened unexpectedly. He was out on patrol, mostly trying out a new suit, partially because he was actually looking for danger. He flew over the city, having his lovable AI scan every road for any sign of danger. Iron Man level danger anyway. It only took a few minutes before FRIDAY alerted him that there was a high-class robbery nearby. Tony flew over to the bank in two minutes flat, hovering in position and waiting to strike.

He was unaware that something else was waiting to strike as well. It hid in the shadows, moving quickly and silently. Not even technology could alert him of the incoming creature. It took Tony by surprise, knocking him to the ground with a huff and then gripping him by the neck of his armor. Tony fired up his propulsors and shot back at the creature, sending it flying a couple of yards into a building.

With the creature now in full view, Tony instantly recognized Venom, the dangerous and deadly symbiote that lived to terrorize Peter. Tony’s attitude changed and he went into attack mode, locking all weapons on the symbiote.

Now Venom had a secret. He wasn’t bonded to Eddie Brock anymore, he hadn’t been for months. The man had fallen into a deep depression and forced the symbiote to unbond with him, leaving Venom vulnerable. He had been hopping from host to host ever since and now he had his sights set on Tony. Tony was perfect. Wealthy, a human meaning he was too weak to overthrow the symbiote, emotionally unstable, and close to Peter Parker. Of course, he was also living with the rest of the Avengers, but he would get there when they got there.

Venom detached himself from his current host, leaving nothing more than the shell of a man in a pile on the ground. He slithered across the floor, blending in with the dark alleyway and he waited for Tony to drop his faceplate. Tony might be a genius, but he was a really dumb genius.

Tony landed on the ground and rushed over to the man, dropping his faceplate and trying to shake the man awake. Venom laughed to himself and launched forward attaching himself to Tony’s neck and began the bonding process. Nothing in Tony’s millions of lines of code could prepare him or stop this from happening.

\-------

Tony elected not to tell anybody about what happened. When he awoke, he felt surprisingly normal. Better than normal actually. He felt rejuvenated, refreshed, like a better version of himself. He found himself currently in the middle of two super-men, their grips tight on his body. Peter was curled into his back while Steve had his chest pressed against Tony’s face.

_ Get up _. Tony panicked and jumped up out of bed. His thoughts, they had a new voice. A darker one. He rubbed his temples and looked up at his now-awake boyfriends. Both were looking at him like Tony had just killed their dogs. 

“Tony! Are you okay?” Steve was the first one up out of bed, kneeling beside the genius and looking him over. Peter followed suit, grabbing Tony’s arm and checking him.

“Are you having another episode?” Peter asked him, referring to the man’s persistent PTSD.

“Wh-what? No! I’m fine, really you guys.” _ Liar. _Tony chose to ignore the voice in his head until he could get away from everyone.

Steve was hesitant but eventually stepped back from Tony, helping the human to his feet and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. Peter stood as well and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, kissing along the genius’s neck.

“Loves, as much as I do enjoy this affection, I really do have to get down to the lab, my suit needs to be worked on.”

“You work too much, spend the day in bed with us,” Peter murmured into his ear.

“Once my suit is done, I will,” Tony promised, putting his hand on Steve’s chest and pushing the man back. It was meant to be a gentle push, but Steve ended up on his ass instead. “Oh my god! Stevie, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I had pushed that hard.”

Steve let out a chuckle, “It’s alright Tony, we know you need your space.” He stood up and brushed off his pants. “Have fun in your lab.”

Tony nodded and headed off. _ Love. _The voice echoed again. Tony froze in his tracks and then shook his head, walking into his lab and sitting down.

_ I am Venom. _The voice spoke and this time Tony paid full attention. “What do you want Venom?”

_ Eddie abandoned me. I needed a new host. You, Tony Stark, are a perfect match for me. _

“I am not your host, now release me before I get rid of you too.”

_ You cannot ‘get rid of me’, the only ways to do that would kill you as well. _Venom seemed like he was mocking the poor man.

“What do you actually want?”

_ Power, mostly. You will see Tony, you and I will breed new strength into the Avengers. Stronger than anyone, especially poor little Peter Parker. _

“You leave Peter out of this! He has nothing to do with you or me.” Tony clutched at the papers on his desk. How dare this pathetic parasite-

_ I am NOT a parasite. I am a symbiote, and I will make you stronger. Just you wait Tony, soon you will see that we can do whatever we want. _

Tony didn’t believe Venom, not by a long shot. But, he had no other choice. He and Venom were bonded together.

\--------

The first week went by without incident, Venom was quiet except for the occasional word or two. Mostly about food. Tony also noticed that Venom had fixed his heart, removing the shrapnel from around the area and improving the overall function of all of his organs. 

Tony’s new endurance and positivity did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team. Steve and Peter were happy of course but curious as to what had gotten the human so perky. Tony brushed it off saying that his new suit was the best one yet with no foreseeable weaknesses.

Bucky, the dear ole’ Winter Soldier, noticed that Tony was stronger now. The two had been sparring down in the gym, per the request of Tony (Venom) which was unusual to begin with. But then while the two had been practicing, and Bucky, of course, pulling his punches and slowing his movements, noticed how Tony seemed lighter on his feet and his strikes had a lot more strength behind them than before. He noticed but made no comment.

Clint had made several jokes about the new energy Tony exuded, saying the genius was now using cocaine as a substitute for coffee ever since Peter had made him cut back on it. And Natasha, ever observant, noted openly about how Tony looked more filled out, that he looked like Steve in some cases. Bruce, of course, said nothing and pretended to notice nothing.

Tony was currently pressed up against Peter, running his fingers through the enhanced man’s hair and listening to the steady sounds of Peter breathing. _ Peter. _Venom voiced out, startling Tony. “You okay Tones?”

“Of course my little spider just got the shivers,” Tony answered, kissing the top of Peter’s head. Tony had learned that he could just think at Venom instead of having to actually speak to him.

** _What do you want? _ ** _ Peter was my first host, you know that? He rejected me, rejected my strength and skill. _ ** _I wonder why? He always said you were homicidal. _ ** _ You and I have been bonded for over a week and yet have you felt any murderous urges? _

Tony was quiet after that. He hated to admit it, but Venom did have a point. He turned his attention back to Peter, moving his hand from his hair to his shoulder and pressing his thumb into the tight knots stitched into Peter’s back. Peter moaned out softly, leaning back into Tony’s touch.

Tony smiled and bent down to kiss along Peter’s neck, “You’re so perfect, you know that?”

“Mmm, more so than Steve?”

“Perhaps, but don’t tell him that,” Tony laughed. He continued kissing along the man’s neck, wrapping both arms around Peter’s waist and pulling him closer. _ Enough. _

Tony pulled back from Peter at the sound of Venom’s voice.

“You sure you’re okay?” Peter turned around to face Tony, looking at him with concern.

“Yeah, just a little distracted,” ** _Shit I need a lie. _ ** _ No recent attacks? _“We haven’t had anybody try to kill us in a few weeks. Makes me uneasy.”

Peter brought his hand up to Tony’s face and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb, “I suppose that’s fair. I kind of like the peace though.”

** _He bought it. _ **

_ Of course he did. I was bonded to him, remember? _

** _Oh fuck, right. You probably know him better than I do._ **

Now it was Venom’s turn to be quiet, silencing himself and allowing for Tony to continue his short conversation with Peter. Tony had grown rather used to the feeling of Venom, the feeling of power running through his veins, the extra weight that the symbiote had put on him.

Steve walked into the room then, smiling at his boys and grabbing himself a glass of water before sitting down next to them. He wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulder and pressing his thigh against Peter’s.

“If you three are fucking on the couch again I’m going to be mad!” Clint’s voice echoed down the hall followed by the sound of him being hit. Bucky was with him then.

“Idiot. Steve is too afraid to have sex in public,” Bucky laughed, entering the commons area.

“Is there really a need to smack me up the head?”

“There always is babe,” Bucky smiled at Clint, kissing his cheek.

Tony awoke in the night, his eyes shooting open and his heart racing. _ We need to eat. _

** _Eat what? _ ** _ Food, Tony. Meat. Live meat. _Venom’s voice sounded deeper now, more feral and growly. Tony sighed and pried himself away from his boyfriends, leaving the room as quietly as he could.

“Now where?” Tony growled.

_ Out, on the streets. _ Venom instructed Tony. Tony slipped on a pair of shoes that were left in the commons and then exited the building, walking down the street until Venom would tell him otherwise. ** _You wanna tell me what we’re looking for?_ **

_ Food, Tony...Like him! _ Tony felt as though he had no control over his legs as he walked over to a man asleep by a dumpster. “What are you doing?” Tony asked aloud, gritting his teeth. _ Relax, let me take control. _

Tony suddenly felt himself change, a thick armor wrapping around him, like his suits, but different. This armor was warm and alive. It made him grow, both in height and in strength. Tony felt a lot different, even his own brain patterns seemed off. He looked at himself in the glass window above the still-sleeping man, gazing at his new form. He looked like Venom, not that Tony was expecting anything else, but he wasn’t expecting how powerful he felt. Tony felt like he could take on the world right now, his body mass was rippling with muscle and his mouth was full of razor-sharp teeth and the infamous symbiote tongue. His teeth quickly latched onto the man on the ground and ripped his head off, swallowing it whole.

**_You killed a man! _**_Fuel in the tank, Tony. You have an elevated heart rate, but your biochemistry- _**_You can read my biochemistry? _**_ Of__ course, I can. You have high levels of serotonin currently. Did you enjoy watching that man die? Did you enjoy feeling the power I gave you? _As if on cue, Venom slipped away back into Tony, leaving the genius looking at a headless man, and then himself.

**_The power, I must admit, is a nice feature. I wonder why Peter gave you up. With his enhancements and your added abilities... _**_Peter is a fool! But I no longer need him, I have you, Tony. You and I are going to have some fun. _**_Murderous fun? _**_Perhaps. Admit it, you liked seeing him die. _**_I would never admit to something like that! That man was innocent._** _And now he is dinner, being digested by our combined intestinal tracks. You and I are one Tony, and we are not very different. You want power, I have power, I want dominance, you have dominance. _**_You want dominance over who? _**_Everyone, Tony. Mostly Peter Parker, but your....affections for him do put a dent in that. _**_I do love that man. _**_Yes, yes, you’re both very pretty. Can we continue now? _Tony hummed in response to the symbiote, walking away from the corpse.

Unbeknownst to Tony, he was changing even more than he originally thought. Venom was corrupting his mind, making him happy at the sight of murder. Venom knew he couldn’t completely change the genius, but he could definitely make him more...well, more Venomized. He could influence the human easily, make him more aggressive and lethal. Poor Peter Parker has no idea what’s coming for him. Steve could be easily disposed of, tossed out the window at night, leaving nothing more than a Venom/Tony hybrid and Peter alone. Venom would get his revenge on the spider, it would just take time.

**Comments and kudos make me want to write more!**


End file.
